Good To You
by NotHereNotNowNotWhileILoveU
Summary: Luck can't get Eve out of his head, she's all he can think about until they meet by chance.
1. Chapter 1

A story about Eve and Luck because I love Eve and Luck. Manly Luck because he's really sexy but Eve and him would be so perfect.

Music: Good to You Marainas Trench

* * *

><p>1937-<p>

Luck Gandor folded the dry cleaning ticket every-which-way, absentmindedly walking down the streets of New York City. He was still working through the 'talks' he and his brothers had been having with Dallas Genoard. It had been six-ish years since he was recused from the concrete and fished out of the Hudson and now the two families were trying to play nice.

But what was Luck's mind more was Eve, Dallas' little sister. She was so cute and innocent yet had a passion in her Luck had yet to see anywhere else. Sometimes she would could to the meetings and sit around looking bored or interested or just plain pissed off depending on the topic and her brother's mood. Just last month he taught her to play poker, which was the last time he had seen her. Dallas was arguing with Keith and Eve had come in, telling him it was time to go home, that it was getting late. Dallas, in his already foul mood, had lashed out at her. Luck noticed this a lot; Dallas always took it out on her, and even in front of others, the man had no control. But Eve took it with a straight face, even after the older man had almost smacked the little woman across the room, not even meaning to.

That's when Luck stepped in, pulling a soft hand on Eve's shoulder and guided her into the next room. Sat her down and played card games, while the three other men finished their conversation. Eve had even smiled, but never mentioned what had happened with her brother. Even with that in mind, Luck couldn't help but smile softly to himself.

Luck pushed the glass door to the dry cleaners open and started walk towards the counter, still in a daze, he didn't notice the young woman in front of him. That was until he bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said and glanced down at her as she was looking up at him. "Eve." He said simply and smiled wider.

"Oh, Luck, it's been awhile." Eve said and smiled a little.

"Yeah, yeah it has." He replied and glanced as the owner handed Eve a stack of dresses and shirts over the counter and looked at Luck to see what he need. Luck handed the much older man his ticket before returning his attention to eve. "What brings you to this part of the city?"

"Oh, I was heading to the book store; thought I would run a few errands along the way." Eve replied, fumbling to get a good grip on the pile of plastic covered clothes.

"Here," Luck offered, and took the hand full of hangers and slung them over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Eve blushed and glanced away as Luck took his own clothes from the man and added to the load on his back.

"_Grazie_." Luck said to the dry cleaner in Italian, only because sometimes it's easier to speak in a different language when your heart's beating like it was in his chest. He glanced to Eve, "If you don't mind, may I tag along?"

"Yes, of course." She said quickly and grew a deeper shade of pink.

The two walked down the street side-by-side and silent for the most part, until Eve turned the corner and opened the door to a large book store. Luck like to read he just never seemed to find the time, and if he did then he always made his way to the library for no reason other than he didn't know what to do with himself in a book store. But Eve walked straight for the empty classical section while Luck handed their coats and hats and dry cleaning to the man standing by the door for the purpose.

"Who's your favorite?" Eve asked when Luck caught up to her.

He shrugged scanning over the titles of authors he had only heard of in grade school. "It's been a while since I've down much reading." He said, "I really wouldn't know."

Eve looked over the titles and tapped her index finger to her pink lips. "There's Westerns, kind of a shoot-em-up type of story sometimes with a sweeping romance." Eve said and pointed to a shelf then she pointed to a solo book. "Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, really, old, old fashion gagster romance."

Luck chuckled nervously, "I've got enough of that in my own life." Just as the words left his mouth he wanted them back. Why'd he have to go and say that? All he was doing was making an ass out of himself.

Eve blushed, "Er- How about Charles Dickens? He a classic." She said and stepped to pull out a book but tripped over her own feet and started to fall. Luck leaned to catch her before she hit the ground. The world seemed to stop for a moment because they were both sure she'd fall on her face but no, Luck had caught her and she was four foot from the ground, the only thing between the two was Luck's strong arm.

Eve blinked and ran her hand over the cotton sleeve of Luck's white shirt. He pulled her back up, and found herself press against his chest. Luck hadn't meant for that to happen but neither moved an inch, they barely breathed. Silently and slowly, Eve reached one hand up from its place on Luck's chest and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead, only to have it fall back in place. Her eyes traveled from there place on that one lock of brown hair that seemed out of place if it wasn't laying there on his forehead to Luck's brown eyes then quickly to his pink lips.

Luck noticed how Eve's eyes darted to his mouth and he took that as an assent but he asked anyway. "Can I just…?" He started but could find the words. Quickly closing the small space between them, Luck kissed her. The empty book store disappeared and it was only them for a time.

Eve pressed her hands against his chest and hooked her thumbs onto his black vest, ignoring how her fingers brushed against the leather strap of a gun holster. She felt warm all over as Luck kissed her and she kissed back, an all-out war between their tongues.

Luck pulled her closer, never quite happy with their closeness. At some point he knew he'd have to come up for air but he didn't want to just yet, still, he had to think of Eve. Pulling his lips back only a few inches, he never moved any other muscle, never pulling too far from her. But Eve followed his lips slightly. Luck, as he glazed longingly at Eve who had buried her head in his shoulder for the moment and was laying small kisses against his cool skin along was sweet nothings, had a small smile playing on his lips. He'd got her. That girl that was sweet and fiery and perfect in every way.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I love you?" Luck whispered.

"I'd be mad if you didn't." Eve whispered in his eye.

Luck smirked slightly, "Of course." He stroked her hair and kissed her brown locks before whispering in her ear. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Enjoy? Yes? No? Fluffy to a max I know. So, I think I'm gonna contiune this in a short fanfiction story but review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I have come to the conclusion that this short story in prue teenage angst. Which is good because I've got a lot to go around so maybe it's rub off.

* * *

><p>Eve wasn't pleased. "Stop! Just stop!" She crossed her arms. "You two are being unreasonable! Forget the past for a moment and focus at the task at hand and the further, see where that gets you."<p>

This reaction surprised her brother as well as the eldest Gandor boy. But neither of them could argue with the young woman's logic. They sat in their chairs and thought about what they could possibly say.

"Hey!" Eve heard a whisper from the other room. "Eve!"

She glanced over and saw Luck's face appear out of the shadows and she smiled. Luck smirked and gestured for her to come closer with his index finger. She obeyed and slipped into the dark room only to be pinned against the wall with Luck's hands on the wallpaper on both sides of her head. The young, innocent Eve Genoard wouldn't have lasted a chance with Luck but they both found out early in their relationship that very little about Eve was, or ever had been, innocent. That said she would never let him take her. No, she wanted something more from him till that happened and while Luck would give her that at any moment, Eve was shy about believing him.

Now, in the dark room next to where the couple's brothers spoke, Luck was glazing at Eve, for no reason other than that she was beautiful. Eve, who was merely intoxicated by their closeness leaned forward and kissed him, grabbing the open collar on his shirt and yanking Luck towards her.

"That's it! You ignorant basturd! I refuse to keep this up until you are willing to give me what I want!" In the other room, Dallas stood and grabbed his coat. "Eve! We're leaving!" When Eve didn't respond Dallas started to worry on instinct. "Eve?"

Behind the wall, Luck's hands rested on Eve's hips pulling her lower half towards him as Eve tugged at his shirt and pulled his upper half towards her. She didn't heard her brother call to her and the only sound Luck made (but not in respond to his brothers' shouts) was a soft moan as he grinded his hips into Eve's. Smirking slightly, Eve pulled him closer, trying for that reaction again.

Dallas happen to hear the sound but couldn't quite place it until he heard a pop and the sound of plastic against plaster quickly followed by wood. Racing around the corner he flipped on the light switch.

"Eve!" He cried and Eve's eyes snapped open and she let go of Luck's shirt collar, putting hands on his shoulders to pushing his face away. She blinked and glanced at the floor by Luck's feet where there was a clear button that must have popped off his shirt as she tugged on it.

"What the hell are you-" Keith started before rounding the corner and stopping dead in his tracks. He blinked at his brother and the young girl in his arms. Luck still had his hands on Eve's hips and she was digging her nails into his shoulders has she tried not to blush.

"Step away for my sister, you creep." Dallas growled and stepped closer to the couple. Luck, not wanting to cause any trouble, dropped his hands and backing away. Dallas who was red with rage advanced towards Luck but Eve put a small hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Please Dallas." She whispered, pleading with her brother to just walk away.

"We're going." Dallas said harshly and tugged Eve away. She let out a yelp and Luck tensed.

"Hey! Don't-" He started and was about to start a fight when Keith slipped in front of him and shook his head, blocking his younger brothers view of Eve being pulled up the stair.

Luck shoved past his brothers and made it to the bottom of the stairs and looked up as Eve looked down. "_Call me_." He mouthed and Eve nodded behind disappearing.

Eve sank into the chair next to the phone in her room and waited for Luck to pick up.

"Eve?" He answered on the other end.

"Yeah." She whispered; she didn't want Dallas to hear her.

"I'm so sorry about that." Luck said, "I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Eve shook her head, not the Luck could see. "No, Dallas means well…I think." She sighed, "But what are we… I mean, clearly this won't be easy anymore."

"Yeah, I know. I'd say we should…" They both silently knew what he was about to say but neither one would say it out loud. "But I can't." Continued Luck, "Eve, I-"

The phone went dead and Eve panicked for a moment. "Luck? Luck, are you still there?" Then she looked up and saw Dallas with fingers pressing down on the stand.

"You're never to speak to him. You understand?" Dallas said before leaving the room and his heart broken younger sister.


End file.
